Forgive the Insubordination- A Shakarian Fanfic Garrus & Femshep
by SharingBlood
Summary: What first starts off as a relationship more sexually based, soon develops into a lot more between Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian. Closely following the milestones they share together that creates a love that will always last. Heavy smut, language, and dominance. Xenophilia included (of course) Hope you read and I hope you enjoy! Will contain fluff in parts after Chap. 1


"Time to test reach and flexibility." She murmurs, Garrus shivers just a bit. Shepard has such a strong influence over him. He inhales sharply as his nerves are tested. He has watched all the vids, taken notes, reminded himself all the ways that Turians and Humans feel differently. If there was one thing he took out of the vids it was that every human felt things differently, and while that was exciting... it was also terrifying for him. But he didn't lack in confidence, it seemed. Shepard could see he was nervous but knew he was perfectly capable of at least madly turning her on. She wanted him in so many ways, and for him to have her in so many ways. She raises her fingertips to his mandible and slides the back of them down the length. His eyes study her, she removes his visor and gently his voice giving an almost automatic:  
><em>Careful, Shepard<em>

_Private Terminal_

__Shepard had told him the way she liked to be treated in the bedroom one day while he was calibrating, watching him try his best to focus as she told him all the kinds of vids he should watch. He stopped calibrating and leaned against the wall, getting his head back together for the sake of the ship. Shepard returned to her cabin, smiling. She also sent him a list of things she wanted to try with him in particular via email. Later that day she walked out of the cabin to go mingle with the crew, Kelly Chambers told her she had a new message. She reads the subject line.

**I'm Impressed, Commander**

She smiles to herself for a moment then takes a deep breath and opens it.

I'm Impressed, Commander

From: Vakarian

Had no idea you were into such intense human intercourse methods, Commander. (Though I should have suspected, seeing as you are in such a high rank) Still, I am very impressed.  
>I watched the vids, I've gotta say, I see why you find them exciting. I find them if nothing else, interesting. I am willing to try, and if things don't work out the way we planned then we will figure it out together. When did you want to meet up?<p>

-Garrus

She grins and replies thoughtfully. Garrus hears the notification sound quicker than he expected and carefully moves away so that he can see what she wrote. He is a little nervous, but he knows she will be understanding and work with him.

How about tonight? 

From: Commander Shepard

I don't have anything planned. I'm ready for you whenever. I feel like we have waited long enough, Garrus. I want you. The sooner the better. I look forward to seeing you.  
>- Shepard<p>

He sighs and sits down for a minute. He was ready for this, he had a good idea of what she wanted and a plan on how to give it to her, but still he felt nervousness. She had never seen a naked Turian before, that he knew of anyway... 

_Something to go Right_

Garrus knocks on the door, the best wine he could get, in hand. He had it for a while but wanted to save it for them to share together. No answer, he hears some sort of shift like water shutting off. He waits and then steps inside after a moment, to catch Shepard freshly dressed in her finest coming out of the bathroom. Unsure of what to say when she comes around the corner he holds up the wine.  
>"Hey, I brought wine. Best I can afford on a vigilante's salary." She crosses her arms but looks impressed. She had no idea he would go to such lengths for her, he always did out in the field, but here it was different. <em>Oh, Music! <em>He thinks to himself. _The vids always have music!_  
>He turns some on and backs away, trying to be smooth. Suave. She approaches and he admires her body. His thoughts are racing so fast. He wants to compliment how gorgeous he thinks she looks.<br>"If you were a Turian I would be complimenting your waist or your fringe... so your uhm... hair... looks... good. And your waist is... very supportive." It's so obvious how nervous he is. He doesn't want to mess up. She smiles but says nothing. He didn't watch anything on human mannerisms or compliments.  
>"Hopefully that's not offensive in human culture! Crap, I knew I should have watched the vids-"<p>

She raises a hand and cuts him off.  
>"Whoa, consider me seduced, smooth talker." Her voice is mildly teasing. "Now, shut up and stop worrying." She wanted him to be comfortable, but he just couldn't settle down. She goes over and stops the music. He watches and tries to explain.<br>"I just- I...I've seen so many things go wrong, Shepard. My work at C-Sec, what happened with Sidonis. I want something to go right, just once. Just-" Her hand reaches his face and gently touches his bandage. She looks up at him and he down at her. She drops her hand and they lean in close to one another with their heads, just gently touching. His hand reaches her should and she brings her hand up to take his.

"Relax," She says gently, a tone that he hadn't heard from her often. "It's just me." He chuckles at that.  
>"Just Commander Shepard, hm?" She laughs and shakes her head.<br>"No, I mean it's just us. We're alone. It's just you and me." He strokes her face now.  
>"I like the sound of that." Her hands reach for his armor and she starts taking it off, but his armor is a bit different than hers.<br>"Here, let me." He says, and has his gear off in about two minutes, taking a seat to remove it all. She stands and watches. Something about the way he handles his gear turns her on a little. She is taking in and observing every new, exposed part of him. She reaches down to take off her dress and Garrus stops her, standing again.  
>"No, wait. I want to do it." She smiles and lifts her arms up.<br>"Okay, pull it up over my head." He takes the bottom and pulls it up just like how he saw in one the vids. Then he sees the underwear. Her skin is so smooth, but there were scars to admire on her pale body. He takes off her underclothes and puts his hand under one of her breasts, feeling the soft, warm, skin. He's amazed at how good she felt already. She moves close, her body touching his. It feels like a shock goes through their skin when they touch. She puts her arms up around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.  
>"Just do whatever feels right." She murmurs before their mouths meet and he holds her close. She doesn't expect it to be at all loving. They hadn't built a very romantic relationship so far, but she wanted that. She wanted to build that with him but for now they had only really spoken of relieving tension. He was already hard for her, and he had been since she let him take off her dress. Still, her hand goes around him and gives a teasing rub up and down his length. He growls lowly and grips her rear. She gives a startled yelp and pulls away from the kiss to giggle a bit. He hadn't known it before then, but he may actually be in love with this girl. This was a whole new side of her he never expected. The flip switched, he remembered the things they did in the videos <em>she <em>liked.  
>"Turn around and face the wall." He orders. She raises a brow and looks at him for a long moment.<br>"What?" She asks, his smile telling her that he was ready to try this. He moves closer, his face so close he is all she can see.  
>"I said..." He says, lower now, almost darkly. "Turn around. And face the wall, Shepard." She is so wet. She loved having orders, not so much giving them. It was a part of her job, and the most satisfying part of her job was completing a mission.<br>She intended to try anything he wanted her to. Within reason, of course. So she obeys. He looks at her form, admiring the beauty of her skin. He wants to compliment her but he kept the vids in mind.  
>"How's this?" She wonders, and he runs his talons down the length of her back gently. She shutters and moans.<br>"It's good." She is losing her breath. He is smiling wide where she can't see and then leans in close to her ear.  
>"Now spread your legs." She silently does as he orders, a smile of her own on her face. He knows exactly what to do so far. The pads of his fingers go in between her legs, careful not to touch her with his talons, and start to rub her slow but hard. She is leaned against the wall now, moaning with every breath. The way he is working her is unlike the way any human ever has. With diligence, and grace somehow.<br>"Please." She says, and he chuckles.  
>"Please what?" He breathes, working her harder. She gasps a bit and tries to move her hips to get more from him.<br>"I want you." She can't think about anything else.  
>"I want you, what?" He is doing exactly what she said she wanted while he was calibrating, only better than she had every hoped. He made making orders something of his own for her. And god she was loving it. He can feel her getting wetter against his hand and he wants to taste it, but also wants to feel it for himself.<br>"I want you, Master." He feels like something in him snaps, her submitting to him this way makes him even harder and he aligns himself with her, pulling her back into him and feeling her walls come around his cock with a warmth and wetness that made him moan._ She felt so fucking good. _She feels his hands go over hers and keep them hard to the wall. His length is impressive, and the feeling of him is beyond any sort of pleasure she had ever experienced. Her cries out when he goes deeper and retracts to thrust.  
>"Fuck." She hisses at the feel. He leans his head down so his mouth will meet her neck, and after planting affectionate kisses across her skin, he whispers.<br>"Are you alright, Shepard?" He hopes it didn't kill the mood. She thinks it is so sweet of him to check in on her like that, she wasn't one who needed nurturing, but this was important to him and she adored that. She adored everything about him.  
>"Yes, Master." She says slyly, and he grins. He thrusts back into her and she is moaning loud now. He drops her hands and pulls out to turn her back around to face him. He kisses her and lifts her easily.<br>"Whoa." She grins as he takes her to the bed and lays her down. Placing himself over her.  
>"Well that was fun, for a minute." He starts, but I think maybe I should go with the other kind of sex you sent me. She had sent two things she wanted to try. Slave &amp; Master, and the other was different. More gentle, loving. With her on the bed, he could be just above her like in the vids. He could watch her face as he touched her. He moved to align their bodies and then entered her again, only this time he got to see her head go back and her mouth go open. He got to hear her hold her breath and hiss ever so slightly at the feeling of him inside. Her eyes were closed but she fought them so she could see his face. She wasn't disappointed.<br>"_Goddamn, Shepard_." He breathes in pleasure. He had no idea it felt this good.  
>"Garrus." She moans. He starts to thrust again and watches her body shake with every thrust. She can feel him so deep she almost wants to scream. He takes hold of her hips in time and tries to go faster, his fingers going over her body. He takes her breast into his mouth, covering his teeth as best he can.<br>"Oh my god." He smirks and runs his tongue from her chest up her neck.  
>"Harder, Commander?" She barely even thinks she can take it, but she wants more. She needs more. So many things weigh on the mind during warfare, and she feels him rid her of all of it. She nods. He goes harder, hands at her waist again, making each thrust slam harder. She is moaning so loud he is sure everyone in the ship can hear them. Her sees her hand go down to rub herself and he moves her hand out of the way to do it for her. She is so wet, his cock is sliding in and out at a pace that makes her feel like she is about to break and come at the same time. She makes a strange sound and he slows.<br>"You okay?" She shifts uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I just... have never been with a Turian before." He understands and goes slower, trying to be more gentle. When he does this she feels the tug of him as he pulls back, and the push when he is back in. So big. He kisses her and her neck, going from one to the other. She is very close now, between his hand and his length she is going to lose it. She is growing close and her knees start to shake.  
><em>That's it Shepard. <em>

He urges, breathless. A_re you going to come for me?_ Where did he learn to talk like this? It was going to make her come any second.  
><em>Oh yeah. <em>Her moans are shaken and unhinged._  
>Yeah? <em>Both right on the edge, he goes a bit harder in the final moments.  
><em>Come on, Shepard. Show me how good it feels to have a Turian and come hard for me.<br>_She nearly screams when the orgasm takes over her. She is shaking so bad, she doesn't want to stop going. He finishes too, while her walls still contract tight around him. He smiles down at her and gives her a kiss.  
>"Good girl." He says is a much deeper voice than what she is used to. She's goddamn panting, his final order, fulfilled.<em><br>_


End file.
